Mon plus beau cadeau
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby retourne auprès de sa famille.


Lisa regarda son fils courir pour chercher sa veste, ils allaient chez Allan, pour fêter les six ans de Logan, elle sourit elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait déjà six ans, elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle le prenait pour la première fois dans les bras, ce jour était censé être rempli de bonheur, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher de sentir cette tristesse en pensant à Colby qui était actuellement en Afghanistan à se battre, pour protéger des population, alors qu'il devrait être ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de son fils en paix.

Le petit garçon revint quelques instants plus tard son pull rouge à la main, et dans son autre main, Lisa vu qu'il tenait le sweat du FBI de son Papa, il s'en servait comme doudou depuis le départ de Colby, elle vit ses yeux rempli de larme et s'accroupit devant lui en souriant de façon rassurante.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bonhomme ?

- Papa n'est pas là.

-Je sais, moi aussi je suis triste tu sais, mais je suis sûr qu'il pense très fort à toi et qu'il est aussi triste de ne pas être là aujourd'hui.

-Peut-être que je ne devrais pas fêter mon anniversaire.

-Ne dis pas ça, Allan t'a préparé plein de chose et tout le monde sera là, et Papa voudrait que tu y ailles.

Logan ne semblait pas très convaincu par les propos de sa Maman, il voulait juste son Papa tous les cadeaux du monde ne lui rendrai pas son Papa.

-Bon d'accord.

Lisa voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais elle ne dit rien elle savait à quel point son fils était proche de son père.

Ils arrivèrent chez Allan, et furent accueilli par Charlie, Logan lui sauta dans les bras, il adorait son oncle un peu fou comme il disait, Toute l'équipe de Colby était là et Lisa appréciait beaucoup qu'il ait préparé cette petit fête pour son fils, elle espérait que ça leur permettrait d'oublier le départ de Colby.

-Bon, allez maintenant que tout le monde est là, à table.

Tout le monde obéit rapidement pressé de savoir ce que leur avait préparé Allan pour ce repas d'anniversaire. Bien sûr pour plaire au plus jeune de ses invités il fit des pâtes à la bolognaise, et encore plus c'était le repas préféré du petit garçon. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour une fois aucune discussion n'eut le moindre rapport avec le boulot et plus rapidement que ce que l'avait prédit tout le monde le dessert arriva avec les ix bougis, les yeux de Logan pétillaient de bonheur pendant qu'il soufflait les bougies tout en faisant un vœu comme la coutume le voulait. On posa devant lui les cadeaux et au même moment la sonnette retentie, un silence suivit tandis qu'ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte, Allan alla ouvrir, lorsqu'il vit qui c'était, il resta figé quelques instants.

-Papa, tout va bien ? Demanda Don.

-Je crois que c'est une surprise pour Logan.

L'inconnu s'avança dans le salon et ils purent reconnaitre Colby, Logan courut aussitôt vers lui et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, Colby le réceptionna et le souleva dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues face à ce petit garçon qui signifiait tout pour lui. Il le reposa au sol et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Joyeux anniversaire Champion.

Le petit garçon sourit, son vœu c'était réalisé. Il se tourna et vit que sa maman pleurait.

-Maman faut pas pleurer Papa est rentré.

Lisa sourit à travers ces larmes, mais elle était tellement surprise et heureuse qu'elle se sentait incapable de bouger, tout ça semblait irréel.

Colby se dirigea vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

-Tu es rentré.

-Toujours.

Tout le reste de l'équipe était encore surpris, il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour même pas David, et une fois que son partenaire eut lâché sa femme il fut le premier à lui donner une accolade lui souhaitant la bienvenue à la maison, tout le monde suivit, Don, Charlie, Amita, Allan, Nikki et même Larry. Ils étaient tous soulagé qu'il soit rentré en un seul morceau.

-Tu veux du gâteau ? Demanda Logan.

-Avec plaisir, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Non c'est Papi. Dit Logan en désignant Allan.

Allan sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois en entendant ça, ce son était tellement magique, avec ses deux fils il ne croyait plus pouvoir être grand père un jour, il était heureux de s'être trompé.

Colby pris son fils sur ses genoux et tout le monde se rasseya pour profiter du gâteau et ouvrir les cadeaux de Logan même si son plus beau cadeau restera son Papa.

**FIN**

**Pour tous les papas, pour ces personnes extraordinaires et magiques qui sont nos super héros sans le savoir, qui savent faire exactement ce qu'il faut faire quand il faut.**


End file.
